Leanne
Leanne (リアーネ, Riān) is the fourth princess of the Heron tribe of the laguz and younger sister to Reyson and Rafiel. She is a survivor of the Heron massacre and the burning of Serenes Forest, apparently having been asleep in its depths for the past 20 years prior to her discovery. She is introduced but unplayable in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and the Second Heron usable in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. =Personality= Leanne is much like her brother, Reyson, where she can be stubborn to the point of getting her way, which has been stated by Nealuchi when Leanne forced her way to aid Elincia in the struggle against the rebellion within Crimea, and again when she had Tibarn bring her to aid Ike and company against Daein. She is also very compassionate, and uses her ability to see into the hearts of others to give sympathy to those in need. However, due to her role in the Serenes Massacre, Leanne is innocent and somewhat childish. =Character History= Path of Radiance She appears as a non-playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Ike finds her in Serenes Forest while trying to track down Oliver and Reyson. She faints upon seeing Ike and his party and Oliver appears and orders his men to capture her. Upon hearing this, Ike grabs Leanne and fights with her on his back, Leanne still being unconscious. After Oliver's men pull back and Ike advances to the next stage. Reyson, Tibarn and his two vassals, Janaff and Ulki, all see Ike with Leanne on his back and agree to aid them in the fight, although they remain other units. After they are reunited, Reyson and Leanne together go to Phoenicis, but as Ike and the Crimean Liberation Army make their first advance at Tor Garen, Leanne reappears with Reyson, Tibarn, Ulki, and Janaff. She goes back to Phoenicis with only Tibarn accompanying her and she stays there, until the Black Knight captures her and sends her to Gritnea Tower in Crimea. It is here that she is rescued by Naesala while Ike and Tibarn make their advance. She then goes with Reyson to Gallia as guests of the king. In Path of Radiance, Leanne could not speak the modern tongue, and spoke the ancient heron tribe tongue throughout the game. Radiant Dawn Leanne returns in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is first sighted in the prologue of Part 2 when Marcia and Elincia are under attack by a wing of Begnion Dracoknights. She is accompanied by Nealuchi and is a playable character in that chapter, as well as many others to follow. The Begnion Dracoknights attempt to kidnap her, and sell her for money. It is revealed later that she has come looking for Ike, seeking to tell him about the upcoming war between Begnion and the Laguz Alliance. After part 2, she returns to aid the Laguz Alliance late in part 3, flying with Tibarn. In the Endgame of part 3, she is given the task of keeping Yune imprisoned during the fight while Reyson and Rafiel take to the battlefield on opposing sides. After Ashera awakens, she goes with the Silver Army along with Naesala and can, depending on the player's choice of heron, accompany the heroes in the tower of guidance to the final showdown with Ashera. She comes equipped with the skills Blessing, Galdr, Shove, and Canto and has a Concoction in her possession. Unlike the other playable herons, her Galdr can only affect two allies either in front of and behind her, or on the left and right of her, regardless if she is transformed or not. She has strong relationships with all of the members of the bird tribes. In Radiant Dawn, Leanne learns to speak some of the modern tongue, although it is very rough. Character Data Recruitment *Part 2: Chapter Prologue: Automatically from start, available in Chapter Prologue, 2 and Endgame. *Part 3: Chapter 11: Only available in Chapter 11. *Part 4: Prologue: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter Prologue, 3 and Endgame. Base Stats |Heron |Water |5 |25 |0 |3 ↓ 6 |1 ↓ 2 |6 ↓ 12 |27 |2 ↓ 4 |11 ↓ 22 |5 ↓ 9 |2 ↓ 6 |5 ↓ 6 |N/A |Blessing Galdrar Shove Canto |Concoction Growth Rates |60% |0% |40% |10% |20% |80% |10% |40% Biorhythm Bond Support *Naesala:10% *Nealuchi:5% *Tibarn:5% Death Quotes Leanne: (Ahh! Such a wound... Please, don't be angry with me.) Leanne: (Aah......) Ike:Leanne...! Retreat for now! Your life's worth more than your songs. Don't throw it away. Leanne:(I'm sorry, Ike, sir...) Leanne: (Aa... Brother... F-Father...) Nealuchi: P-Princess Leanne!? Princess! Princess!!! Part 2, Prologue Leanne: (Ah... Nealuchi...) Elincia: No! Princess Leanne! There's nothing... I can do... Why couldn't I save you... Endgame, Part 1 Leanne: (Ow...) Ike: Leanne! That's enough. Fall back. We can make do without your galdr, but we need you alive. Leanne: (My apologies, Sir Ike...) Epliogue Mesmerizing Chanteur (麗しき歌姫) Leanne and her father made the forest echo with songs to stir pride in all those toiling to build the new kingdom. *(A Support with Naesala) Leanne was united with Naesala, whom she had always loved. Together they raised a heron girl and a raven boy. Trivia *In Path of Radiance, you can see her stats by looking at Ike's and switching to his traveler's. =Gallery= File:Elincia meents Leanne.png|Leanne comforting Elincia File:Leanne faints.png|Leanne faints File:Heron.PNG|In-battle model de:Leanne Category:Playable characters Category:Laguz Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Bird tribe Laguz